


Day Airs Me

by winter156



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter156/pseuds/winter156
Summary: Hecate stiffens at the words. She turns in marginal shifts, as if changing her mind every movement and then immediately changing it again and continuing on.





	Day Airs Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a kind of sad, weird thing. Not unhappy by any means, just an odd thing that popped in my head.

“Well met, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate stiffens at the words. She turns in marginal shifts, as if changing her mind every movement and then immediately changing it again and continuing on.

Brown eyes watch the movements from close and far away. Time moves differently for her now and she can see the turn in every moment of hesitation that tightens Hecate’s frame.

“Well met, Miss Hubble.” The salute is graceful as usual.

Mildred is bowed in mirrored form. She’s learned all her gracefulness from the witch in front of her. She smiles brightly.

“Is it time?” Her face pinches in distaste as Mildred hops to sit on the concrete slab nearest her.

Her legs swing in slow, cadenced rhythm and she watches Hecate for a long moment. “Not yet.”

The relief that floods through Hecate is only evident in the marginal relaxation of her stiff posture. Mildred can see the question forming behind those dark eyes and she smiles again.

“I’ve waited a long time for you. You came sooner than I expected.”

A pained smile crosses Hecate’s face. She half turns from Mildred and stares down.

“Ada said—” Hecate’s sharp look cuts off her words. Mildred starts again. “Miss Cackle thinks you feel guilty.”

“Did she see…” Hecate trails off and doesn’t look at Mildred.

Mildred shakes her head, visible in Hecate’s periphery. “She just talks. I think she knows I listen. I think it helps her feel more at peace with things she can’t change.”

They stand in silence. Hecate with her eyes on the stone in front of her. Mildred with her eyes on the horizon watching the sun move quietly across the sky.

Mildred doesn’t count the time; it’s irrelevant to her. She’s content to wait.

“It shouldn’t have been you.” The words float to Mildred’s ears, soft and pained. Hecate has stood eerily still the whole time but now her hands flutter in agitation. “I should have done more. It should have been me.” Her gaze finally lands on Mildred. “It shouldn’t have been you.”

Mildred’s smile is soft and easy, she wants to reach out and comfort Hecate but knows it won’t be appreciated so she tries to let her eyes convey her sincerity. “All I ever wanted was to make you proud.” It’s easier to say those things now. They no longer seem like a child’s foolish wish or like cloying weakness. “I hated to always be such a big disappointment. I hated that I was never even adequate.”

Hecate doesn’t look away, but her mouth twitches into a frown and her fingers curl into tight fists.

“I thought it unfair how you singled me out. And I thought it unjust how you punished me more severely.”

Hecate’s eyes widen and her jaw tightens. “I—”

“But,” Mildred shakes her head, interrupting Hecate, “looking at it from this perspective, I understand. You were teaching me what I would face in the world. Preparing me the only way you knew how.” Mildred’s eyes are soft and her voice gentle. “Who’s opinion could belittle me? No one’s tongue was sharper than HB’s. Who could demand more of me than any of my peers? No one’s expectations could be higher than Miss Hardbroom’s. Who could hurt me? No one’s words mattered more than yours.”

Hecate takes a step toward Mildred, hand outstretched in agonized contrition. But the distance between them can’t be bridged.

“I learned.” Mildred’s smile brightens her whole face. “All you taught me served me well. It made me better. And, it made me brave.”

Hecate hands flutter down to her sides. Her face and eyes soften as they look at Mildred bright and shining before her. “I was always proud of you. I should’ve expressed that better when it mattered.”

Mildred seems to vibrate where she stands, her smile wide and happy. “It matters still.”

They stand, shoulder to shoulder, and watch the sun set in companionable silence.

* * *

Mildred watches them walk slowly down the path to where she sits waiting for them.

Ada holds onto Hecate’s arm. And, Mildred is happy to see them so. She remembers their small touches and soft looks but only in retrospect do they take on their true meaning.

Ada and Hecate have been in love for far longer than she’s ever existed. Brown eyes see it clearly now. Flowing around and through them, powerfully, in sync with their magic, is love.

She accepts the flowers they’ve brought her with an excited laugh.

“Thank you,” Mildred says looking down at the flowers.

“You’re welcome, my dear,” Ada’s voice wobbles. Mildred can see the emotion she’s holding back. “It’s so very good to see you.”

Ada and Hecate exchange a look before their eyes move back to Mildred’s.

“Is it time, then?” Ada asks, careful to modulate her tone.

“Almost.” Mildred smiles, shakes her head. “Not yet.”

“Together, though,” Hecate steps forward, protective of Ada, “when it is time?”

Mildred nods. “As you have bound it, so shall it be.”

They stand in silence then. There is little need of words between witches on a night with a full moon.

“Thank you for coming to see me,” Mildred whispers into the quietness that surrounds them. “Mum stopped coming some time ago.” Ada’s blue eyes find hers and Mildred feels comfort wash over her in the deep empathy she finds there. “And, I’m glad for it. Glad she’s moved on.” She looks up at the bright moon. “I get lonely though. Sometimes.”

The wind rustles the grass and the leaves. Then, nothing moves for several seconds.

“You are not alone, Mildred.” Hecate doesn’t touch her, but Mildred feels the warmth of her words infuse her being. And time continues.

* * *

They visit often after that. Sometimes together. Sometimes individually.

They come with questions and with silences. And, Mildred takes both in stride. She always has a ready smile and a calm presence.

And, Mildred waits for the time to be completed.

On a morning with frost covering two new scars in the ground, and a chill in the air, Mildred hears the distant chime of a bell. She knows it’s now time.

She walks to the new stones next to hers and reads them slowly.

_Ada Cackle_

_Beloved Headmistress_

_Mother of Generations_

 

_Hecate Hardbroom_

_Wife_

_Teacher_

Mildred stands at the rustle of magic. And suddenly, three witches stand at the dawn of a new day.

Mildred smiles so brightly light spills from her face.

“Well met, Ada.” She bows low. “Well met, Hecate.”

“Well met, Mildred.” They chorus in unison.

Hecate reaches for Ada’s hand. And, after a small hesitation stretches her other hand toward Mildred. The distance between them easily closed now.

Mildred takes the offered hand. “It’s time.”

All that’s left of them is the shimmer of their shadows over three stones as the sun rises brightly into the sky.

The oldest stone is weathered by wind and time. Mildred’s stone. And it bears a simple inscription of her name and three small words:

 _The Best Witch_.


End file.
